


Untitled 2

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you ever going to tell me?" was the sentence starter for this lovely little romantic drabble, taken from the list provided by timepetalsprompts on Tumblr. Ten x Rose, after Canary Wharf (Rose didn't get trapped in Pete's World).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks, later. "If I hadn't nearly fallen into the Void, would you have told me?"

He thinks for a moment. "Probably not," he answers finally. "I didn't really mean to; was terrified of what you'd say if you knew. Terrified of my own feelings; of how much it'll hurt when you die and I'm alone again."

She kisses him firmly, melting into him like she had when he'd ran to her after the breach closed. "I love you," she whispers against his lips.

"Quite right, too. Rose Tyler...

I love you too."


End file.
